I'm a Princess?! Journey to the Lyrick Kingdom!! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) Hope: Hey everyone! I'm Hope Fujimori! I'm 19, but I'm not just an ordinary girl.... You see, one day Barney the Dinosaur gave me a magic broach, the Crystal Heart, and I became.. Barney Hunter Hope! I've been trying to find all 26 Classic Collection tapes, and recently we saved a Talent Show and got Barney's Talent Show! It was a toe tapping good time! I wonder if it'll be the same this time! (Laughs) (Subtitle) Hope: I'm a Princess?! Journey to the Lyrick Kingdom!! (Hope's house) Hope: And I'm cleaning.. With you tonight! Barney: Covering Selena again? Hope: But it certainly isn't Gummi. It's Selena Quintinalla Perez. Barney: Who? Hope: She was one of the Tex Mex Latina princesses of music, she was a huge inspiration for girls in the 90s! She made many records and my aunt once went with my uncle on a date! Barney: Oh you mean the same aunt and uncle who know your secret now? I helped them arrange that date! Hope: What?! No way! Barney: I'm also a dinosaur of love you know. Hope: Still still you could've told me, I love Selena! Anyway, I've wanted to ask. Barney: Hm? Hope: What was life like back in the Lyrick Kingdom? Barney: Well... It was really nice. Peaceful too.. I wish I could know the princess better though.... Hope: I'm sure someday she'll appear before us sad nostalgia pants, now have a peanut butter hoho. And I have a bottle of root beer too. A&P, just like when I was a kid. Barney: It;s so amazing root beer and peanut butter! Best day ever! (Starts eating) Hope: And I have no school tomorrow, so this gives me time to catch up on the tapes we've found so far! I do need to get over my fears of the last two nursery rhymes in "It's Time for Counting", so that's gonna be tape number one ! ( Hope pops in the tape in to her combo and starts up the tape) (Hope then sits up on her bed and pours herself a cup of root beer as the BGA trailer starts.) (The next day) Hope: (in her sleep) Rodriguez-senpai, how do you make that really cute Bo Peep dress? Barney: (in his sleep) Team Bacon frying at the speed of light... Surrender now or prepare to fight... Bacon that's right. Pistachio! (Slip!) Hope: Huh? What time is it? (Hope then gets up out of bed, then checks the mail) Hope: Mom's got a realtor's convention she needs to go to, dad's got a gun show - Huh? Something for me? Hope: If you want to find the next Classic Collection, head to the Lyrick castle offices in Allen. No signature? (Later) Barney: It is a strange letter, it might even lead us to the kingdom if it will. Hope: Then we know what we have to do. We must go to Texas. It'll show us the tape. Barney: (now cosplaying as one of the American Pickers) Alright! We're going antique picking again! Hope: Hey hey.. (A montage soon follows where Hope then travels to Texas, then they make it to the office) Hope: Well do your magic spell! Barney: Shimbaree, shimbarrah... Open the door!! (The door unlocks) Hope: You've earned it. Here. (gives Barney a peanut butter hoho) (They walk back in to the office and look for the tape) Hope: Big Surprise, demo tapes.... Category:Barney Hunters